


bonfire hearts

by robbosugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbosugden/pseuds/robbosugden
Summary: Aaron and Robert work together, there's nothing going on between them despite news articles, but what happens when they pretend to be together and Robert massively falls in love with Aaron...and Aaron ends up finding himself a proper boyfriend?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophwrites/gifts).



_The true beauty of music is that it connects people – Roy Ayers_

  
  


“I'm happy for you...really.”

“You're not very good at lying to me.”

 

A look, a pained one that says everything they're not able to say now. A look that says 'I never meant to fall for you.'

 

Robert shoves his hands into his leather jacket, balls his hands into fists trying to find some sort of comfort.

 

He doesn't find any, especially when Aaron looks like Robert's crushing his heart.

 

“Please don't make this harder than it needs to be.”

 

Robert huffs, frustrated with everything. With the way this is ending. “I said I was happy for you,” Robert lies.

 

Aaron scratches at his eyebrows, knows Robert's lying to him. “Fine. Mates, yeah?”

 

Robert's not sure there's anything else to say other than, “course.”

 

It shouldn't hurt like this. Like his heart has been ripped from his chest and thrown to a pack of wolves. Robert knew the score, knew they were only together for 'pretend.'

 

Robert just didn't think two months later he'd have actually fallen in love and have to watch Aaron with his new, and very much real, boyfriend.

 

-

 

Aaron and Robert had known each other for almost a year. Their relationship was nothing more that a professional one. Neither of them were particularly bothered,they did their job and would go their separate ways after long hours in the studio or away at festivals or city tours.

 

There was no denying the slight attraction both of them had towards each other. It was often wrote about in the press, music journalists writing stories they knew would grab headlines. Both men laughed each story off, they knew it came with the industry they were working in and chose to ignore any speculation that would service about their 'relationship.'

 

Aaron was the front to a new indie band that had pretty much swept the nation. The fame had almost come overnight after Radio 1 played their first single. Aaron obviously wasn't used to the limelight. He sometimes missed the days where he would just write his own songs and play guitar in his bedroom.

 

He especially wasn't used to everybody knowing about his sexuality. He'd spent his teenage years coming to terms with it, with himself. It felt like going through it all again, but to this day he was shown nothing but support from fans, family and his band mates.

 

He was growing into the man and artist he dreamt of being when he was at the age of fifteen.

 

-

 

Robert was their tour publicist. He had worked for other bands before, but Aaron's band felt like his break through too.

 

And he wasn't stupid enough to realise why. Aaron, Adam and Ellis were all easy on the eye, and of course their music was more mainstream than anything else.

 

Also because he may have had a slight crush on the front man. He knew of the stories in the magazines and papers, would laugh them off with Aaron whenever he was shown something. He could see it, why the press found something to write about.

 

Robert would purposely place his hand at the small of Aaron's back. Lean in close to say something in his ear, the loud music surrounding them an excuse to do so. Robert would always say something that made Aaron roll his eyes, but his lips would always rise in a slight grin.

 

There was nothing more to it, though. Robert knew it was nothing more than what it was, work colleagues at festivals,backstage interviews and television appearances.

 

That didn't stop Robert from telling his sister that he was finally in a relationship.(he was sick of her nagging, OK?)

 

She had jumped up and down like an excited child at Christmas. “Who is it?” She looked up at him, her hands tucked under her chin and her eyelids blinking.

 

Robert said the first name that came to him,

 

“Aaron Dingle.”

 


	2. Leeds

_3 months earlier – Leeds_

 

It's the first night of the tour. Nerves are everywhere, and it's not just Aaron and the boys who are feeling the pressure.

 

Robert had got them into the Leeds Playhouse, it was their biggest venue so far and the tickets had sold out quickly. He carried a smugness around with him that hid his nerves well. One person knew him better than that though.

 

“Stop pacing,” Aaron opened his can of energy drink, swore by them, said they gave him a boost that Robert couldn't seem to understand, Aaron was used to him turning his nose up at them now. “You're putting me on edge.”

 

Robert stopped in his tracks, hand placed on his hip. “You're putting yourself on edge drinking that crap,” Robert started pacing again. “I'm excited, aren't you excited?” He looked across at Aaron with a lopsided grin.

 

Aaron smiled back, although the nervous pull of his bottom lip didn't go unnoticed. “Of course I am,” he looked up at Robert after a moments silence. “What if I fuck up?”

 

Robert stopped again, looked at him with a questioning look; Aaron could do no wrong in Robert's eyes, although Robert knew better, knew his past, knew where he'd come from and how far he'd come to be the man he was today. Still, Robert wouldn't listen to such nonsense and stamped on any doubts there and then.

 

“You're going to be amazing,” Robert pulled the chair from the table to sit facing Aaron, leaned forward with his elbows resting against his knees, lowered his head so Aaron had to look up at him, no hiding. “You've come so far, Aaron. There's nothing you can't do.”

 

It was deep, too deep for a professional relationship, but it seemed to have done the trick. Aaron's neck flushed a slight pink and he took a deep breath, “thanks.” He got to his feet ready for rehearsals, time already making him late. “And thanks for getting us into a great venue.”

 

Robert shrugged like it was no biggie, gave Aaron another smile. “It's my job, isn't it?”

 

Aaron left with a straight face, his natural moody look not wavering, but the bounce in his steps as he walked away left Robert's heart beating just that little bit faster.

 

He really did love his job.

 

-

 

The night went smoothly, there were no fuck ups (obviously) and the band came off stage with an excitement and buzz they'd never experienced before.

 

Aaron awkwardly accepted hugs from the boys, hands ruffling with his gel free hair. Even backstage, and with fans now making their way to the exits, the sounds of screaming and chanting filled the arena and Aaron's ears. It was like nothing else and Aaron knew there could be no better feeling in the world.

 

Robert waited until he saw Aaron's parents leave his dressing room before knocking and entering.

 

Aaron was on the phone, a smile broader than Robert had ever seen on the man's face before, it made something inside Robert twist, made him feel he was intruding. Robert couldn't look away though, and he was glad that Aaron hadn't noticed his entrance.

 

But it didn't take long, Aaron spun on his heel, his voice light as he said, “Ryan, I'll phone ya later,” and sticking his phone into his back pocket.

 

“Sorry for interrupting-”

 

“Did you see that crowd?” Aaron beamed, looking at Robert with wide eyes and teeth on show from his smile. “I didn't want it to end.”

 

“It was a good show, and the crowd were electric,” Robert agreed. “Told you you'd smash it. You should be proud of yourselves.”

 

Aaron put his weight onto the back of the chair Robert was sat on earlier, seemingly trying to hold himself up, still too hyped from the nights events. “We are all going for a few drinks to celebrate, you should come along. I mean, I think we should be thanking you for giving us one of the best opening tour dates we could have asked for.”

 

Robert had never mingled with the band that way before, but he was having a good night himself, he was happy for them and he was kind of enjoying Aaron's energy, and he was never too shy of a compliment or two.

 

It was a night he didn't want to end.

 

Robert nodded with a grin, “lead the way.”

 

-

 

That's how the first story about 'them' hit the music magazines and papers. Robert could kind of see why they jumped on it, felt a little weird how the smell of Aaron still woke his senses the morning after, even with a sorry hangover.

 

They were outside a nightclub, the high street packed and in amongst them were drunk people stopping and asking for photos with Aaron.

 

Robert had Aaron by his waist after acting like a photographer, he had the honour of being the one to take the endless photos.

 

“Should I be jealous,” Robert had slurred into Aaron's ear, the alcohol, lights and noise making him feel somewhat... different.

Aaron pulled back an inch to look up at him, his footing awkward, but Robert kept a hold of him. “What ya talking about?”

 

“All these men and women all over you,” Robert winked playfully, “it's usually me with all the attention.”

 

Robert's sexuality was no secret, working out who he was since he was fifteen meant he wasn't going to hide once again now he had a job which was pretty public.

 

“Shut up,” Aaron laughed at him, a shake to his head. “You'd be so lucky.”

 

“So, you're saying I'm not attractive?” Robert teased back, his hand on Aaron's waist now balling into a fist into his shirt.

 

Aaron's eyebrows raised, a tongue peaking out to wet his lips. “I'm saying you're arrogant.”

 

Robert was probably being stupid, or just plain drunk, but he was sure Aaron's eyes dropped down to his lips and he was sure if Ellis hadn't have come out when he did to find them, he would have made a massive mistake.

 

Robert moved away a little too quickly, felt as if he had done something wrong, his hands felt clammy, but Aaron just nodded at him to follow them back in like it was nothing.

 

Which it definitely was.

 

-

 

_Present day_

 

“What?” Vic asked almost unbelieving, and she was right not to believe a bloody word of it, but then she was jumping on Robert and giving him a massive hug. “When? How?”

 

Too many questions were coming Robert's way, he was good liar, normally took pride in it, but he was struggling right now to even breathe.

 

“Things just happen,” he said weakly. “It's nothing serious...”

 

“You have to bring him with you to the opening of the restaurant,” Vic beamed.

 

Robert was so proud of his little sister, her hard work and dreams finally paying off after years of set backs and tears. He smiled back at her, struggling to match her enthusiasm and it annoyed him that he had put himself in this position.

 

“He'll be busy, you know how it is.”

 

Vic frowned, her arms folding across her chest. “Well, he can make time for this. I'm not taking no for an answer.”

 

Vic left Robert to himself, time carried on around him but he felt like everything was on stop. He wouldn't mind if the world opened up right now and swallowed him first.

 

He took a deep breath, told himself to just get on with it. What's the worst that could happen?

 

He needed to go see Aaron.

 


	3. The Scraps of Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thank you to my other favourite Soph (@dingletragedy) who gave me the name for the band and the venue to use, you're a star x 
> 
> enjoy and let me know what you's think, thank you

Robert had hoped he wouldn't have to face Aaron so soon, but he knew where to find him without even asking Aaron of his whereabouts.

Aaron was on his own in the studio, he'd seen the rest of the boys leave earlier and he knew this was his best opportunity to speak with Aaron alone. That's if he could ignore the thought of turning right back around and forgetting about any of this, and telling Vic that they'd split up before they'd even got started.

It all sounded ridiculous, but there was something that made Robert knock and enter instead of running away.

Aaron was in his own world, Robert was used to that now, he found it somewhat endearing. Aaron had this thing where when he had his music playing, nothing else existed. His eyes closed gently, knuckles covered by his jumpers and his leg jolting up and down to the sounds. It felt like an intrusion, even though Aaron did this in a room full of people.

Robert chose to sit down and wait, its not as if he had anywhere else he needed to be, and he found the more he sat and watched Aaron unaware of his presence, that his nerves had calmed and he felt like maybe this wouldn't end so badly.

Aaron opened his eyes and they fell on Robert instantly, “shit. Sorry.” He closed the laptop down and took off his headphones, swinging in his chair to face Robert properly. “How long you been here?”

Robert shrugged, “not long.” He cleared his throat, trying to work out how he was supposed to start the conversation they desperately needed to have. “I didn't want to disturb you.”

“You wouldn't have,” Aaron reassured. He tucked a leg under the other, made himself comfortable. “You alright?”

“I've got myself into a situation,” Robert swallowed. “ _You_ into a situation.”

Aaron looked at him blankly, a frown forming after a while. “What is it?”

“I need you to be my boyfriend,” Robert blurted out. “Like, just for pretend obviously, and it won't be for long. It's just my sister was always on at me for being single, saying I needed to settle down and I kind of said your name without thinking-”

"Robert, slow down.” Aaron looked bewildered. Then he was laughing like Robert told the best joke he'd ever heard. “You're a nightmare.”

Robert looked up at him, saw the softness in Aaron's face and it brought a laugh out of him. “So, you aren't saying no?”

Aaron scratched at his cheek, “it is a bit weird. I mean, we don't know anything about each other outside of work,” Aaron shook his head, “ and I don't think I'd feel comfortable lying to your sister.”

Robert nodded a little, he understood it was a big ask. It didn't stop him from trying though, “it'll be for one night, I promise. She's got the opening to her new restaurant, she'll probably be too busy with other people to notice we aren't actually together.” Robert wasn't sure why, but he played with Aaron a little, pushed his bottom lip out as if to sulk. “Please,” he spoke quietly then lifted his lips into hopeful smile.

Robert wasn't sure how he'd managed to convince Aaron so easily, but Aaron was rolling his eyes playfully and agreeing before Robert could say another word.

“You owe me,” Aaron promised with a small smile of his own, before turning back around and focusing on his music.

 

-

_3 months ago – Sheffield_

'THE SCRAPS OF INNOCENCE – LIVE AT THE O2 ACADEMY'

Aaron felt light on his feet, the poster on the wall taking up his vision. They were up everywhere, the bands name and faces big enough for anyone to see.

It was another amazing gig that left Aaron feeling like he was on top of the world and nothing could bring him down.

They all ended up in another bar to celebrate, another night where Robert was invited along and his pride and happiness shown through.

“I owe you,” Aaron stood next to him at the bar, his hand pulling at his arm gently. “Let me buy the best tour manager a drink.”

“It's my job,” Robert grinned, looking down at Aaron's hand placed gently on his arm. “You don't need to thank me for anything.”

“Stop being so modest,” Aaron spoke a little louder over the music, stepping up on to his tiptoes to speak into Robert's ear. “It doesn't suit ya.”

Aaron moved away to grab a barman's attention to him, Robert's blood flow still rushing to his head. He had to take a step back himself, needed the chance to get his breath back.

Robert was glad the wait for their drink wasn't long, knocking it back straight and then excusing himself to get a breather outside.

He wasn't sure how it had happened. One minute he was back at the bar, then he was being chatted up by some guy with blue eyes, brown gelled hair and stubble.

It definitely wasn't because he resembled Aaron. That's what he had to tell himself instead of acknowledging how he was beginning to feel when he was around Aaron.

 

-

Aaron

_favourite things?_

Robert

_What?_

Aaron

_need to know the basics in case questions get asked.... so?_

Robert didn't realise Aaron was taking this so seriously, but the effort shown made him smile down at his phone. He replied quickly with his favourite things and then tried to busy himself instead of waiting like a love struck teen waiting for a message back.

He headed into the kitchen to make himself a drink, and put his dishes and cutlery into the dishwasher. His phone vibrated in his pocket,

Aaron

_OK, noted. most important question...fav band?_

Robert stroked a thumb over his phone, the answer was easy, but he enjoyed the playfulness of their friendship that seemed to be blossoming.

Robert

_Not a band, but Taylor Swift_

Aaron

_shut up... seriously?_

Robert laughed, could imagine the look of disgust on Aaron's face.

Robert

_No, you idiot. The Scraps of Innocence, obviously._

Aaron

_haha, so funny. NOT. See ya tomorrow... boyfriend ;)_

Boyfriend. Robert's eyes couldn't seem to stop scanning over the word, tomorrow was the opening of Vic's restaurant and Robert wasn't sure he was ready for it.

He replied with a simple goodnight message and tried his best to sleep away the thoughts and feelings bubbling up inside him.

 


	4. Happy Place

Robert had a restless nights sleep. He found himself tossing and turning for hours, then reading music articles on his phone, then he found himself watching The Scraps of Innocence videos online that had been uploaded from fans who had gone to see them.

He couldn't seem to switch off from the band or from his job. He was definitely struggling to switch off from the front man.

Robert wasn't one for _pining_ , or whatever it was he was feeling lately when it came to Aaron, but it wasn't something he was familiar with and he wasn't sure if he would be able to ignore it.

He was beginning to feel somewhat guilty for his past flings. The hook ups he'd had with men and women who had fallen for him. Who wanted more from him than just a one night stand, but Robert was never one to commit. Especially when he was younger, and he had the world at his feet discovering and accepting who he was.

Now, he kind of understood how they must have felt. Although Robert felt even worse because there wasn't even anything going on between them. There had been no one night stands, or secret rendezvous.

This was all on Robert's side and now he'd gone and put himself in the most pathetic and awkward of situations, but there was nothing else to be done than other than to face the music.

He got himself showered and dressed and told himself to get over himself and to take tonight for what it was... a friend helping a friend and it would be over in a few hours.

He just wasn't sure it was enough.

-

Aaron looked good, so bloody _good_ and Robert told him as such.

“You scrub up well,” Robert eyed Aaron up and down as quickly as he could without giving anything away. “Didn't expect to see you in a suit.”

Aaron shrugged a little before looking down at his tie and flattening it down with his hand, it looked like a comfort thing and Robert couldn't help but smile a little. “Well I could hardly turn up in my hoodie and trackies, could I?”

Robert laughed at that, or maybe it was more of a _giggle_ that made it hard for him to breathe properly. Aaron looked up at him, smiled knowingly. “You look nervous.”

“Aren't you?”

Aaron shook his head a little, his smile growing. “Not for one second.”

Robert laughed, walking round the corner to get to the entrance of the restaurant. “You haven't met my sister yet.”

“I won't tell her you said that.”

-

The place was heaving with food journalists, and food critics. Robert's nerves about tonight with Aaron had turned into nerves for his sister. He prayed tonight went well for her, but the place was _alive_ , he'd never seen anything like it, especially in a restaurant.

He guessed that was because of the wide range of food that was actually on offer from sea, Italian, home made, steak and vegetable options. They grabbed a menu and Robert's eyes widened at the length of the it, his mouth watered whilst skimming over the options.

They managed to grab a table for two near the back, Robert decided not to disturb Vic, he'd seen her talking to some woman with a small tape recorder and decided it was best to let her deal with the craziness around her in the best way she could without him shoving his _boyfriend_ in her face.

“This is mad,” Aaron looked around, the noise lifting the more the place filled up. “She should be proud of this turn out.”

Robert nodded, “she's worked so hard for this, it's what she deserves.” He smiled fondly over at her, now speaking to somebody else, “it's a shame mum isn't around to see her.”

Aaron cleared his throat, his voice tight. “'M sorry.”

Robert shook his head, looking back at Aaron and shook himself out of that thought. Tonight wasn't about what ifs, he frowned. “No, I'm sorry. Tonight is meant to be a happy night, forget I said anything.”

Aaron eyes rolled a little, “you're allowed to think like that. It's normal,” Aaron said kindly.

Robert just smiled back, wished Aaron wasn't so _nice_ all of the time. “So, what do you want to drink?”

-

Their food came surprisingly quickly, and it was melt in mouth type of good. The night had calmed a little, customers and journalists now leaving after their food. They drank and spoke about the band, Aaron's family, Robert's family and how they got to where they are today.

Robert kind of forgot where they were, the space around them was none existent. His focus had purely been on the man in front of him. Just listening to him speak was beginning to be a genuine concern for where Robert's head space was when it came to him. He was so honest and open, a far cry from the teenager he once was. Robert had always been proud of Aaron's successes, but the way his heart hammered in his chest felt a lot more than just a platonic feeling.

They weren't sure of the time, the tables around them now empty but neither of them seemed in a hurry to want to leave.

“Robert!” Vic was all red faced and their was a slight glow to her face, the heat from the kitchen clearly taken it's affect. She held her arms open wide to accept the tight hug from her brother.

“I'm so proud of you,” he whispered in her hair, a tightness in his chest. He wasn't about to bloody cry now, so he pulled back, kept his arm around her shoulder. “Vic, this Aaron. Aaron, this is Vic.”

Aaron got to his feet, putting out his hand to be shaken, but Vic wasn't having that. She moved away from Robert to pull Aaron into a tight hug. Aaron stood there in slight shock before laughing and hugging her back.

“I love your music,” she told him. “I can listen to _Happy Place_ on repeat for hours.”

Aaron blushed a little at the compliment, it wasn't as if he wasn't used to it, but the feeling never altered. It always felt like the first time, he grinned back at her. “Well I love your food,” he complimented back and felt the way she smiled back at him in appreciation.

“So, you're the one to make an honest man out of my brother?”

“Vic!” Robert shook his head, his eyes wide.

“What? You're never in a relationship, it's always just se-”

“You can stop talking now,” Robert warned, he was horrified, but all Aaron could do was laugh, his own cheeks flushed a little pink. Probably embarrassed for him. “I'm sorry,” Robert shook his head. “She thinks she's funny.”

Vic's mouth dropped open, “it's the truth!”

Aaron bit his bottom lip, and stepped closer to Robert. He placed an arm around his waist and his other arm came up to place his hand gently on his chest. He looked up at Robert, a glint of humour in his eyes. “I'm flattered, no need to be ashamed Rob.”

There was too much going on. The arm around the waist, Aaron's hand on his chest, Robert tried to breathe properly, or else Aaron would feel his heart about to pump out of his chest. The nickname _Rob_ , nobody called him that and he wasn't sure how he felt. All he knew was he wanted to hear it fall from Aaron's lips again.

Then a questioning look passed Aaron's eyes before leaning up and pressing a chaste kiss to the side of Robert's lip and then he was letting go and Robert suddenly turned cold.

“Awh, you're perfect together.” Vic placed her hand over her chest, clearly buying into it all.

Robert must have been more stupid than he thought because for a split second he was believing it all himself. He _wanted_ it to be real.

“Yeah, he's not bad I suppose.” Aaron rolled his eyes playfully before taking Robert's hand in his and squeezing it a little.

Robert looked down at their entwined fingers, his palm becoming sweaty against Aaron's. He was speechless. For the first time in his life, there was nothing he could think to say. There was no cocky or arrogant comment ready, all he could do was stare down between them and focus on not giving anything away.

“Thanks so much for inviting me tonight, I had a great time.” Aaron said to fill the silence.

“Of course,” Vic rushed forward to give them both a hug. “Hopefully see you again,” she placed a peck to both their cheeks before smiling. “I really am happy for you,” she directed at Robert.

Robert just looked at her, there was nothing he could say. His hand was still in Aaron's, and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to let go.

“I'd best head back and help,” she turned to look at the kitchen and then blew a kiss and headed off.

Aaron waved his goodbyes before leading the way out, Robert behind him. The minute they were outside Aaron let go of Robert's hand, and Robert was kind of thankful

because now he could do something other than stare at their hands.

“Did I go too far?” Aaron asks, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. “I'm sorry if-”

“You didn't,” Robert finally speaks. “It was perfect.”

And it was, Robert had never felt anything like it. He wasn't sure, but he was beginning to think this was what love felt like.

 _Love._ No, he shook his head. He didn't do love.

He flagged a cab over to them and dropped Aaron off home first, the mood seemed to have shifted between them and Robert knew that was his own doing, but he couldn't seem to drag himself out of it.

He found himself heading back into town.

He intended on getting so drunk that he would forget his own name. That bit was easy, what wasn't easy was hooking up with some guy who looked like Aaron again and left him feeling empty. There was no softness to the guys hands, his arms weren't shaped like Aaron's, he smelled different, and his lips weren't as soft.

He left the guy in the cheap hotel room he had booked for the night, he wasn't sure if being on his own was the best idea, but he knew he couldn't share a bed with a man he wished was someone else.

Back home he opened Spotify and opened his playlist looking for the song he wanted. Once he found it, he played it as loud as he could with no thought for his neighbours, right now he couldn't find it in himself to care.

_Do you ever dream the day away thinking of your happy place_

_Got me thinkin' 'bout better days_

_Like you know your place_

_That's why you're my happy place_

Robert falls asleep with it on repeat.

-

Robert arrives to work with a terrible hangover, he's already on his third coffee of the day, although he's not sure it's doing him any favours.

He sits in the small cafeteria, mug in hand and a newspaper on the table. He flicks through with no real intentions of finding out about recent news.

Last night is still playing heavily on his mind and he wishes he knew how to get rid of it, but then Aaron's there sitting in front of him, all smiles and with toast on a plate and Robert's sure it's not possible.

He smiles back as natural as he can, but Robert's mind wanders. He can still _feel_ Aaron's lips on his skin, the muscular arm around his waist and he wants to leave.

“Morning,” Aaron bites into his overly buttered toast. “Are you alright?” he asks, licking the butter off his lips. “You were pretty quiet last night. Ya can tell me if I did something wrong.”

Robert's head snaps up at him, he's had enough. “Not everything is about you, Aaron.”

Aaron wipes the back of his mouth with his hand, a frown on his face and Robert swears he sees a look of hurt wash over his face and he wants to apologise, but Aaron's face hardens quickly and he knows that won't matter. “Excuse me?” Aaron drops his toast back onto his plate. “I did _you_ a favour last night and now you're being an arse about it. What the fuck is wrong with you?”

You. You are what's wrong with me. Robert rubs a hand across his face, he's still got time to an attempt an apology, but Robert's never been one to back down, has he? “And I bet you loved that, didn't you? Had a good laugh about the state of my love life. And just to put the record straight, I've had plenty of partners, I just chose wisely who I introduce to my sister.”

“I don't care about your sex life, Robert.” Aaron bites back, pissed off now. “I wasn't laughing at you either, but I'm beginning to see why you can't hold a relationship down.” Aaron moves to stand.

Robert opens his mouth to defend himself, but Aaron's got his back to him and he's already talking to Matty. Robert deflates back into his seat and closes his eyes in frustration.

-

They manage to avoid each other for a few days, or more so Robert just works from home. He works in his pyjamas, hair flat and anyone would think he was grieving. And in a way he is, he's grieving for the friendship he's lost.

He's trying not to feel sorry for himself, but he's finding it hard.

He's interrupted by a firm knock at the door, he wants to ignore it until he hears Vic's voice shouting through the door. He huffs and opens the door, her face is sombre and Robert looks at her with worry.

“Have you left the flat today?” Vic asks, stepping passed Robert and throwing her jacket over the chair.

He hasn't left the flat in two days, but he won't let her know that. Instead, he just shakes his head. “Has something happened?”

She's got the morning paper in her hand, she chews on her lip nervously before throwing it down onto the table so Robert can see.

He wishes he hadn't. His eyes close, hoping this is just some sick dream, but when he opens them again everything is the same. He picks up the paper and he hopes Vic can't see him shaking.

“I'm so sorry,” she sighs. “I could tell how much you liked him.”

He doesn't want to hear that now. It was all fake and lies, and the pictures in front of him are proof of that.

In the first picture they're just walking down a high street like friends, then the pictures rapidly get worse. There's a guy, some guy all over Aaron and Aaron's snapped grinning and laughing, then they're kissing and hugging up against a wall before they jump into a cab with beaming smiles.

He feels sick, but there's nothing he can do about it, is there? Aaron's single, he's not his and right now they aren't even friends. It's not even mid day yet, but Robert's stomping into the kitchen and opening whiskey.

“Robert, don't.” Vic follows him, takes the bottle from his hands. “He's clearly not worth it and you deserve better.”

“Don't feel sorry for me,” Robert pulls a disgusted look, more at himself than anything else. He doesn't need pity, and he really shouldn't be letting his sister think the worst of Aaron, but he feels like _shit_ and all he can do is let her hug him tight.

He doesn't let go in fear of her seeing the tears in his eyes. She rubs at his back soothingly, “you go and have a shower, I'll make you some breakfast.”

He kisses her forehead briskly before practically running to the bathroom.

He showers until the hot water runs cold.

-

Robert can't avoid Aaron for much longer, the band have a small gig and it would look suspicious not to be there. Only he wishes he'd not even bothered, Aaron barely looks at him and when he does it's only because he's spoke to the band as a band and he doesn't want to look rude.

They have a good turn out as always, Robert's looking around the bar and that's when he spots him. The guy from the pictures, the guy who had Aaron up against a wall, making him smile and laugh and he wants to knock him out. He _hates_ him.

Where did he even come from anyway? Aaron had never mentioned he was actually seeing someone. Robert can put his cards on it just being some idiot who saw Aaron in the papers, fancied him and then decided to hunt down the singer of an amazing new band and not for the genuinely good person Aaron is.

The thought alone makes Robert's blood boil, so when he catches the guy grinning over at Aaron and Aaron waving back, Robert downs his pint and barges passed him with a little unnecessary force, but he doesn't stop to say sorry.

-

He doesn't know why he's doing this to himself, but he's here now and he's not leaving. He helps himself to the small fridge filled with bottled lager and he drinks as much as he can until the doors swinging open and Aaron's entering. The sight of Robert makes Aaron stop dead in his tracks, his shoulders slump, but he keeps his head held high.

“What you doing in here?” Aaron closes the door behind him, grabs himself a drink.

“Hello to you too,” Robert swigs at his drink. He gets to his feet, a fight building up inside him, a heat of jealousy covering his skin. “Where's your friend?”

Aaron's mouth turns down into a frown. “Don't know who you mean.”

Robert's laugh is twisted, it makes Aaron look away. He's never seen Robert like this. _Robert_ has never seen himself like this. He doesn't like himself right now, but he can't stop. “The one all over you in the papers. The one out in the bar.”

“Oh,” Aaron whispers. “Ryan. We are kind seeing each other.”

“Your boyfriend then?” Robert asks, not even wanting to know the answer because he knows it's going to crush him.

Aaron doesn't answer yes or no, he just states the fact that he was single.

“So that makes it OK to mess with my head?” Robert breaks, he knows that's not Aaron was doing, he's clueless of Robert's feelings for him, but he's hurting and the drinks making his mouth loose. “You wrap your arms around _me_ , kiss _me_ , hold my hand and you're always so _nice_ and then you're off with some twat who's come out of nowhere.” Robert pinches the bridge of his nose, “how?”

“It was only for one night, Robert.” Aaron says weakly. “Ya can't make me feel bad for that. I said sorry already if I went too far.”

Robert's head is cloudy, he walks closer to Aaron and just stares down at him. Let's himself breathe Aaron in without hiding the fact he's doing so. “Vic was right,” Robert swallows.

“About what?” Aaron's breath is shaky, clearly uncertain of where this is going.

“I've never been in a relationship, not one that wasn't revolved around sex anyway.” He bravely looks up at Aaron, the truth now spilling out of him after so long of holding it in.

“Right,” Aaron shakes his head. “What's that got to do with me?”

“I look at you and I can see myself finally having more than that,” Robert's forehead drops to Aaron's, this is the closest they've been and yet Robert wants him closer. “I'm falling for you and I can't seem to stop,” he mumbles in Aaron's face, his eyes closed, too scared to see Aaron's reaction.

But Aaron moves away and Robert almost falls head first. He daren't look up, he's screwed everything up, he knows it.

“You can't say all this now I'm seeing Ryan,” Aaron huffs. “You just _can't.”_ Aaron's voice breaks, he's crying and Robert instantly moves to pulls him closer but Aaron bats his hand away. “No, don't. You're doing exactly what you accused me of doing to you. Don't mess with me Robert.”

“I'm not!” Robert shakes his head. “I wouldn't.”

Aaron pulls his sleeves over his hands, folds his arms across his chest. “You need to go now.”

Robert doesn't want to though, and he gets the feeling Aaron doesn't want him to either, but he's just worried about what will happen if he lets him stay.

Robert finds himself in front of him again, this time Aaron's hands move to stop him at his chest, but Robert doesn't miss the curl in his fingers, the slight pull of his shirt.

Robert's words come out in one quick breath. “I like you,” and he let's himself smile because he's finally said it out loud, he's finally accepted it's not going away. Aaron looks speechless, his eyes soft and mouth opened slightly. “You're my happy place,” Robert admits into the air between them.

Aaron's eyes close against the words, a smile forming on his lips and it feels like forever before he speaks. “I like you, too.”

It feels like a bigger admission to his feelings than Robert's did, and Robert's not sure how that's possible and a little bit of doubt strikes him. _Did he actually just say that?_

“Aaron,” the name cuts the tension in the air with a knife because it isn't Robert whose said it. Aaron's eyes snap open and Robert's head turns towards the door. Ryan's stood there, confusion retched on his face. “What's going on?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This has turned into a muti chapter seen as I can't seem to form a few sentences together before my brain decides to shutdown. I had to post something though, I promised Soph a gift for her birthday (bloody January) then I promised this weekend... *hides* 
> 
> This deserves the time though, please forgive me for the wait and I shall make sure to make the next part worth it. 
> 
> thanks and I hope you enjoyed x


End file.
